


beautiful, when collide

by justK



Series: kunten nation [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And it inspired me, Bottom Qian Kun, Drabble, M/M, N E WAYS, Not Betaed, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, and Ten is a fire king, and it was Amazing, and what's better that my babies kunten?, i had to write something, i just know i saw a makeup tutorial earlier today, idk what this is, it was half ice half fire, kun is like an ice king (or kween more like it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: you'll fear the cold and crave the burn.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: kunten nation [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	beautiful, when collide

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i might have.  
> click for:  
> [aesthetic](https://tenactwayv.tumblr.com/post/638636268972015616/youll-fear-the-cold-and-crave-the)  
> 

_some say the world will end in fire._

_some say in ice._

it was always warm, there, where the sun met the earth. surrounded by endless fuming volcanoes that exploded every other time under the their king's command, given by the erratic beating of his heart, the slow pumping of his lava-like blood. 

it was a beautiful place, though. where people would dress earthy robes, loose around their chests to flash shiny skins, and spot dark long hairs, some (weird, allow me to say) carried their thick strands in high buns of ginger hair. their eyes were dark, enlightened only when under the power of their emblem, as opposed to their king, who would show off dark amber pupils with equally orange-ish irises, that would turn impossibly black when under his own influence, difficult to control, but totally possible… except when under the influence of the other king. 

the king of the place beyond where the sky would meet the sea. a seemingly calm, frosty kingdom, with endless icefields and tall tidewater glaciers and a hypnotising piedmont valley spread out into bulb-like lobes, where the ice would shine so bright after midnight, it was a true work of art. 

people there would dress long white, grey and blue hanfus, with a tight belt over their middle, and the lapels closed one over the other, it was often impossible to catch a glimpse of white skin. their hairs were, the whitest you could ever see, with some exceptions of silvery heads. these people's eyes were dove colour, changing onto a deepfrozen blue from time to time. their king's eyes were such a blue mist, turning unbearably white while in the peak of his senses. 

such godlike figures were those. the high monarchs of the Huǒ and Bīng kingdoms. 

but even more unattainable they were, when they were fighting each other, never really winning, never really surrendering. 

people preferred to stay as outsiders to whatever relationship it was that those two had. it was dangerous, you'll see, to step in the middle, to interrupt such vibrant aura. 

the king of the Huǒ empire (Ten, was his name), used to travel for days and nights nonstop, allowing little company to gallop by his side, on top of black war stallions, of burning coats and eyes. it was until the twelfth night, that they would reach the Bīng kingdom, the beating of wings of Ten's golden Eagle coming to a stop, while landing on top of his owner's shoulders. 

Kun, the Bīng realm's king, would come out of his ice castle, dressing a white inner garment, tightly held in place by a corset-like belt of french blue shade, and on top a sky high overcoat, of long, lose sleeves and silvery white seams creating impeccable patterns. his lengthy white hair would fall free behind his back, reaching his hips and only held in place by a clasp at the back of his head, sporting also a thin crown that ended just in the middle of his hairline with a silver jewel of sharp end pointing to the middle of his eyebrows, allowing the soft locks to float free in a halo outline behind him and around the snowy owl resting peacefully on his right shoulder. 

it was never a matter of importance, what brought Ten to the Bīng's lands. it started off as a peace offering, trying to show that he was, indeed, not a threat. not that Kun ever believed him. the first time Kun had given his permission for Ten's people to set foot over his lands, had been because of pure courtesy, but back then, it had seemed more like an offense than anything else, because Kun's skin had started to glow dead icy blue, blending with the white, thick hairs of his brows and long eyelashes, and only glowing a violet highlight when a fortunate ray of sun would hit his skin, snowflake figures printing all over his temples and cheekbones the more Ten neared him. his eyes had been the thing that never changed. blue and curious, choosing to give Ten a chance. 

he had been wrong at the end, but… not in the way he had thought initially. 

Ten was, you'll see, as ethereal as Kun, just in an entirely different way. with long black hair, tide almost the same way as Kun's, wearing an inner burning red garment, just below his way narrower burgundy belt, covered almost completely by a loose and fancy black robe, decorated with bird-like figures of golden threads, showcasing his naked collarbone and long, lean neck, adorning his ears with shiny golden earrings. 

that time, lustrums ago, Ten had truly been trying to display his good intentions. heart beating slower, pumping barely enough blood throughout his system, only warm enough to keep him from dying, warmth that Kun was able to perceive from miles away, pleasant enough for him not to kick Ten away when he had been close enough. 

and so, they had endured a nice banquet, of foods the Huǒ kingdom had never tasted before, dancing to cold violin songs, and watching the polar lights flutter in the sky. 

by the end of the visit, Kun's appearance had gone back to normal, and Ten dared pump more fire through his veins without startling the Bīng king. 

Kun had also visited the Huǒ's, although, far less than Ten had visited him. the ice king had to resort to a cloud of raining snow to keep him going through the rocks of volcanic lava of Ten's palace. the Huǒ people had felt as terrified as Kun had back in his own home with Ten's first visit, he couldn't blame the fire people. and that's when Ten had to exert his power to calm them down, glowing golden lines all over his forehead, temples and neck, lines that resembled the cracks of a volcanic surface, his eyes turning impossibly black and fire exuding from his body. if Kun hadn't had such control over himself, it could have turned out embarrassing, the way his jaw threatened with falling to the ground in amusement, not that Ten had been any better when his eyes were being blinded by Kun's blue-ish skin. 

it was never them visiting each other what puzzled their people, though. 

it was them disappearing at sunset, where the sun would shine so bright in orange and yellow hues, just about to turn navy blue, with Kun riding his silver stallion, both their totems flying high in the sky, meeting each other at the highest point and landing upon a sycamore tree. it was then too, when both kings would dismount their horses, and run to each other's arms. the collision would be so chaotic, it turned out to be beautiful, burning each other with overwhelming emotions. 

it would start slow, with both their foreheads pressed together, creating a hiss-like sound at the touch, sometimes emanating a vapour from their bodies at the tangling of the fire and ice. 

it burned, no one could deny that. the burn that Ten would never experience because he was immune to his own fire, he would feel it when Kun's extremely cold skin would hit his, same as Kun would carry pretty injuries all over his body done by Ten's fire itself. it was exquisite. 

“that's not what i'm looking for,” Ten said once as he buried himself deep inside Kun, biting his own lips at the pleasure and making Kun pant weakly under him. 

“but that's what you want, nonetheless,” Kun had answered, hugging Ten with his long milky legs. “you want it, Ten. to fill me up so good.” 

Ten growled. “i want you to be so full of me,” he agreed, increasing his pace. “but that's not what should be done.” 

“they will become one,” Kun smiled as they heard rumbling, and cracking and explosions right and left, miles away, but still so incredibly close. “just like you and me right now.” 

Ten had to bite down on Kun's shoulder to keep himself from cumming, which, in return, made Kun moan long and deep, snapping his legs open even more. 

“such a precious soul,” Ten hissed. “pretty, ethereal…” 

“ _ah_ ,” would be Kun's reply. “you feel so good, my king.” 

“then show me,” it was then when the heat became almost unbearable for Kun, as Ten's skin started to glow a vibrant orange shade, revealing the bright fire lines of his forehead, as Kun's own skin turned white and blue. “let go.” 

the disaster that could be heard from both their kingdoms was frightening, really. to picture their people running around and struggling to keep their nature at bay, the white snowy owl keeping an eye over the icy mountains, while the golden eagle patrolled the burning ones. 

that's when people would say the world would end some day because of them. 

but Ten loved Kun, and Kun loved Ten. 

they thrived in each other. 

and so could be proved by the way their eyes would turn black and white, respectively, just as they reached their climax, moaning each other's name, fighting against each other not to give in, while surrendering at the same time.

they didn't want to hurt each other, as you might see, but they ended up doing it anyways. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i basically explained what happened over the tags, but again: i was diving in facebook after i had checked all my instagram twice, and this makeup tutorial came up and instead of saying "yo how cool let's try it on" i ended up thinking "yoyoyo let's write something with this setting" and here i am.  
> it honestly has no plot (?), and i wrote it in about two hours (as pretty much everything i do)  
> i just hope you like it, and please leave a comment if you do, any constructive criticism is welcome (and if you see a mistake i made, please do tell me, i still think in spanish sometimes :(()


End file.
